Smells Continued
by Punkylemon
Summary: Just a slashy one-shot about our 2 favourite complete bastards. A continuation of 'Smells'. So, with Eddie in such a state, what happened when Richie finally got him back home? SLASH SMUT! Don't like, don't read :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__Just some slashiness for you. Enjoy. Hurp durp._

**Smells (Continued)**

Richie swung round and his fist connected squarely with Eddie's chin. Eddie spun on the spot for a second before landing with a strangely satisfying thump on the floor of the pub. Richie cursed under his breath and shook his hand which was throbbing after its assault on Eddie's face. He blew on his knuckles in an attempt to relieve the pain but soon realised that he was being stared at. He looked slowly round at the audience in the pub as they threw him disapproving looks.

"Yes?" Richie asked imperiously, acting as though it was perfectly normal to have just laid out his flatmate on the floor of their local boozer. The punters all exchanged glances and a fair few shook their heads before busying themselves with throwing on their jackets and coats. Richie tried to laugh away his actions in the usual, manic way he always did before turning his attention back to Eddie (out cold). After pulling a face and glancing round as though for inspiration on how he should handle this, Richie knelt down and tapped Eddie's face lightly with the flat of his hand. "Eddie." He said in his usual sing-song voice, hoping to bring him round. Nothing. Richie tried again... harder. He slapped him full force round the face and screamed at him. "EDDIE!" Blearily, Eddie opened his eyes, still out of it from the fumes of the 'Pheromone' spray, the punch and now the slap. He grinned moronically.

"Hullo, Richie." He slurred.

"Oh, Eddie." Richie said, sighing in relief. "C'mon! Let's get you back home." Eddie giggled.

"Yeah. Let's go back to your place, baby!" He sniggered, a little louder than Richie would have liked. Richie winced and snatched Eddie's hat off the floor. He rammed it onto Eddie's head, roughly and pulled him to his feet.

The two tumbled through the door and into the living room back at the house. Richie had been supporting Eddie's weight the entire way home and now, it seemed, his spine had finally failed him. Eddie landed, once more, upon the floor still snickering. Richie wiped copious amounts of sweat from his brow. Why did he always do that? He knew it was normal to sweat but, with him, it was like Niagra bloody Falls! He hauled himself to his feet and kicked Eddie out of the way so that he could shut the door. He tried the light switch. Nothing happened. Typical! The fuse had blown again. Unexpectedly, Eddie rolled over and grabbed a hold of Richie's skinny ankle. Taken by surprise Richie stumbled and fell with a yelp.

"What the hell, Eddie!?" He squeaked. This was just met with a giggle. Richie shuddered and jumped to his feet again. This time Eddie followed and staggered drunkenly towards Richie.

"You know you want it!" Eddie half growled, half gurgled. "Come on. Let's do it right here on the floor!"

Richie whimpered and pushed Eddie away.

"No Eddie! Get a grip!" Richie whined. Eddie laughed raucously.

"If you say so, lovie!" He sniggered. He lurched forwards and... got a grip. Richie let out a squeal that sounded a lot more girly than he'd intended and pulled himself out of Eddie's grasp and, in that terrifying second Richie realised two things. One, it was the first time he'd been touched... there... by someone else and two, it felt... good.

"Ah, come on, baby!" Eddie laughed. Richie snivelled and pushed his sodden fringe out of his eyes. He pulled himself together as he considered. Well, it wasn't as though Eddie was going to remember this in the morning and, quite frankly, Richie was so desperate he'd shag the kitchen table if it had a hole. What harm could this then do? Eddie was still sniggering and breathing rather heavily as Richie came to a decision. Richie sniffed and gave his head a little shake, having made up his mind.

"S-so..." he stammered, putting his weight on one leg, his hand on his hip, trying his level best to appear alluring. "Do you come here often?" Unintelligent, yes, but it was one of only two chat up lines in his repertoire, the other being "What a lovely blouse." Richie gave a rather pained look, having realised how stupid a thing it had been to say. He found he didn't need chat up lines anyway when, with a grin and a wheeze, Eddie staggered towards him, arms outstretched.

"Knew you couldn't resist me!" He growled. He lurched forwards and landed on Richie mouth first with surprising accuracy for the state he was in. With a muffled squeak, Richie lost his footing and the two of them ended up, once again, on the floor in the near pitch black. Richie was pinned to the floor by the full weight of Eddie Hitler who still had his mouth pressed firmly against his and realised that a certain area of his body was being pressed against a certain area of Eddie's. He shivered, liking how it felt and hating himself for it at the same time. However, after a brief internal battle, Richie relaxed a little. He just kept repeating the same thought in his head. He won't remember this in the morning ... Enjoy yourself ... He won't remember this in the morning!

Not really sure if he was doing this right, Richie brought his hands up and placed them either side of Eddie's head. He didn't really understand the purpose of this. He'd just seen it on the telly a lot so he thought he'd try it and see what happened. As soon as he did this he was given a shock as Eddie deepened the kiss, his tongue introducing itself to Richie's. Richie tried to squeak again but surprised himself this time when, out of his mouth came, not a squeak, but a moan. Even if it _was_ with Eddie, this was the first time he'd known what this felt like and he liked it... a lot! It was having a rather pleasurable effect below his waistline too and he twitched. This was obviously felt by Eddie who chuckled and pulled back. He looked at Richie, clearly unfocussed, and grinned.

"Liked that did you, deary?" He smirked. Frustrated at Eddie having pulled away, Richie craned upwards, his mouth opening and his tongue licking the air slightly, begging for more. Eddie unbuttoned Richie's shirt, exposing a pale, hairless chest. He tugged gently at Richie's tie so that he could undo it easily and that, to, was discarded. He ran a hand down Richie's torso, a finger flicking teasingly over a nipple on the way down. Richie gasped and closed his eyes. Eddie sniggered and returned to the kiss, shifting his body slightly so that he rubbed Richie where he knew he was most sensitive right now.

With a somewhat strangled moan, Richie threw all worry out of the window and curled his thin fingers under Eddie's collar. There was no way that he would be pulling back again! However, it was Richie himself who broke the kiss this time when Eddie's hand moved downwards and found the heat between Richie's legs. Richie gasped and his back arched slightly. He looked down, almost head butting Eddie in the face. Eddie's hand rubbed the stiffness that it found under Richie's thin trousers. Richie let his head fall back onto the floor, breathing heavily. Just the sound of Eddie's hand on the fabric was arousing.

"Eddie..." he breathed, his eyes misting over.

"Just relax, Richie." Eddie said. His voice sounded suspiciously more sober than it had earlier but Richie didn't notice. He was too taken in by what he was feeling. Eddie's hand fumbled with the button on Richie's trousers and soon it lay open and was swiftly followed by the zip. Despite having previously been glued on, his underpants had been dislodged by the sweat now covering Richie's trembling body and were also pulled down. Richie let out a whimpering moan and Eddie was breathing so heavily he growled slightly. He took Richie's raging erection in his hand and pumped him gently. Richie whimpered in ecstasy and this was soon stifled by the return of Eddie's tongue in his mouth as he quickened his strokes. Eddie rubbed his thumb over the tip, slicking the shaft with pre-cum. Richie had begun to involuntarily thrust into Eddie's hand. The movement became quicker and more intense and Richie could feel himself getting closer to his release but after a moment or two Eddie pulled away again. Richie gave a short sob.

"If you liked that, try this one on for size." Eddie said, quietly. He slowly removed his glasses and, folding them carefully, put them in his top pocket. He shifted himself downwards. Richie watched him, puzzled. Eddie stroked Richie teasingly for a moment before winking up at Richie's questioning face, lowering his head and taking Richie's entire length into his mouth. Flashes of light popped in Richie's vision and he gasped, his hands involuntarily clawing at the floor. They soon jumped to Eddie's head and held on as Eddie sucked him gently, stopping every so often to whorl his tongue around the tip. This drew moans and whimpers galore from Richie and Eddie sniggered to himself. Because he still had Richie in his mouth, the effect was that of a vibrator and Richie gave a particularly violent jerk. Eddie began to suck harder and faster and pumped him rhythmically, drawing gasps, sobs and moans from his shuddering flatmate. Richie's thin-ribbed chest rose and fell erratically.

"Eddie..." Richie cried in a strangled voice, his fringe now plastered to his forehead and his eyebrows knitted. His hips jerked in time to Eddie. Eddie smiled to himself. This wouldn't take long, he knew. The first time never did and Richie was a virgin, after all. Eddie's mouth worked expertly and, within seconds, the air around them was rend by a climactic cry from Richie. It was halfway between a scream and a strangled sob. Eddie winced. Richie was loud as it was without having to have any motivation behind his volume. Richie's back arched violently and he came hard down Eddie's throat. Eddie heard a scratching noise as Richie's nails made their best attempt at gouging grooves in the floorboards. Eddie pumped him until, with a shudder, Richie's body finally relaxed.

Eddie crawled off Richie and picked himself up and crawled up so that he was parallel to Richie on the floor.

"You owe me." He said quietly, laying down on his front. Richie swallowed as his breathing got back to normal.

"You're not really still out of it are you?" He slurred, slightly, still staring up at the ceiling. Eddie sniggered, his face sideways on the floor, blinking tiredly.

"No." He said. Richie couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Bastard." He almost whispered. There was silence for a moment. Both of them were pretty tired (Richie particularly) and knew they'd just end up sparking out on the floor of the kitchen. Richie rolled his head to the right to look at Eddie who was almost asleep already. Carefully, he reached out and took Eddie's hand in the near darkness. Eddie came round slightly and looked Richie straight in the eyes. He looked pleading, desperate, sad almost. Eddie knew Richie had never had a bird and now he knew why. He squeezed Richie's hand gently and both smiled.

Richie rolled onto his side and pulled Eddie's hand up to his face so he could lay his cheek on it. Eddie couldn't help thinking how pathetic he looked like that but, instead of the wave of annoyance he usually felt, he now felt somewhat... protective. This somehow strengthened when Richie's sad eyes blinked and his eyelashes brushed his fingers.

"Goodnight, Richie."

_**Author's Notes –**__ That ending was so much fluffier than I'd intended! Hopefully I did OK, folks. Do review and tell me what you thought. Do you think I should do another chapter/sequel? All comments welcome :-) xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** _Just a quick "morning after" piece for you :) I do plan to write more stuff for 'Bottom' as they're quite easy characters to write for (although I have included a bit of a plot twist come mind fuck in here so look out for it). Anywho, enjoy. As always, all opinions welcome (but please be kind) Xx_

**Smells Continued... Continued.**

Eddie was vaguely aware that he was lying on floorboards, his face pressed against the wood. With a sniff and a small jerk to try and bring himself into the waking world, he opened his eyes. Well, he could see bugger all! Where were his glasses? After he shifted around a bit, ah! There they were! They were in his top pocket. He was about to retrieve them when he realised for the first time that there was someone holding his hand. Eddie was about to pull his fingers out of this stranger's grip but some little voice in the back of his head (that sounded oddly like Richie's) talked him out of it. So, instead, Eddie reached across his body and into his pocket with the other hand (not an easy feat when you're face down on floorboard). After inelegantly replacing the glasses on the bridge of his nose, he inspected his engaged hand.

Richie lay beside him, curled in a "C" shape, his hand in Eddie's, his cheek resting on the interlocked fingers. Very slowly, last night's events came back to Eddie as he watched the sleeping man beside him. He flexed his shoulder, feeling a blossoming bruise where he'd fallen to the ground (twice). His eyes wandered down Richie's torso. His shirt lay open and his tie had been flung over by the cooker where it had come to rest in a strange twist, caught around a chair leg. Eddie's eyes wandered further downwards. Richie's flies were undone too. Ah. Now he remembered. He looked back up at Richie's sleeping face.

Up close, Richie was... well, kind of pretty, if that's the right word to use. He had fairly aquiline features. Slim nose, strangely effeminate lips and his eyelashes were far longer than Eddie had ever realised before. But, then, he'd always made it a point not to get too close to Richie in the past for fear of being head butted or having his eyes jabbed at with various objects. Strange really that, after a night of rabidly attempting to "have it off" with any bird that would give them a second glance, here was Eddie lying next to a de-virginised Richie (and feeling very like he should be smoking a ciggy). Not really sure what he was doing, Eddie reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers through Richie's hair, pushing it away from his face. Eddie was surprised. For the amount that Richie sweated, his hair actually wasn't that bad (not this morning anyway). It must be used to it by now, Eddie thought. It's built up its own immunity.

Eddie had to giggle. The amount they'd argued as kids was phenomenal and it had hardly eased when they ended up living here in this god forsaken house. But Eddie had been a punk then, and Richie had been a major anarchist and "poet" and they'd both been so sure that they were always right. Eddie snorted, remembering that stupid tri-hawk. What had he called himself then? Vanessa? No. Vyvyan. That was it. Richie had found it such a hoot when he found out his name was really Edward and had refused to call him anything but Eddie ever since. As for the others, Mike had gone slightly la-la after that bus crash and insisted his name was now "Dave" (actually the name of his childhood gerbil) and Neil, although he'd survived with not much more than a burn, had simply wandered off into the world, spreading peace and lentils wherever he went.

Eddie was pulled out of his nostalgia when Richie shivered and scrunched up his nose for a second before relaxing back to his slumber. Very gently, Eddie pulled his fingers out of Richie's grip and stood up. Richie was left lying, curled up on the floor, one hand still up near his face. Eddie picked up his hat from where it had fallen on the floor last night, placed it back on his head and looked at Richie with his hands in his pockets. Well, he couldn't leave him down there on the bare floor with his shirt open. Eddie hopped up the stairs and returned with the blanket off Richie's bed and dropped it on his snoozing flat-mate. Not really sure how to react to this turn of events at the moment, Eddie set about making cups of tea. He'd just finished when there was a rustling sound. Eddie turned his head and looked at Richie.

Richie sat, trying to focus, the blanket still over his lap but his shirt gaping open.

"Made you tea, Richie." Eddie croaked in his usual, bizarre rasp.

"Oh... Oh, thanks." Richie said, without looking at him. He was staring a thousand yards into the floor, looking slightly confused. "Wh.. What happened last night, Eddie?" He looked up, a bemused expression still dancing round his face. With sudden realisation he said "Did we um..."

Without having to ask, Eddie nodded his head. Richie looked down and jumped as he noticed his open shirt and flies.

"OH!... AH!... UM!..." Richie stuttered loudly as he fumbled with his clothes, panicked. "Oh! My clothes must have been pulled open when I caught you after you passed out last night! Yes!" Richie, half said, half shouted as he did his shirt up (wonky). "And then... And then... And then I must have... have... tripped! And that must have what made my trousers just BURST open by themselves! And... YES! That's when I hit my head and just PASSED OUT!" He stopped, a manic look in his eyes and a huge, false, white-toothed grin on his insane face. The whole time, Eddie stood, leaning on the kitchen table, a cup of tea in one hand with his head cocked slightly to one side.

"Richie." Eddie said, shortly.

"Y-yes?" Richie enquired, shakily, pushing his hair (which was somehow already damp with sweat) out of his eyes. Eddie handed him his cup of tea. Richie took it then looked up just in time for Eddie to grab the lower part of his face with one hand and kiss him squarely on the mouth. Richie's eyes went round as marbles and stayed that way even after Eddie had pulled away.

"Stop talking bollocks." With that, Eddie took his own tea and went to sit down on the sofa to watch whatever garbage was on and let Richie drink his tea under his blanket on the kitchen floor.


End file.
